New Generation Of Harry Potter
by glitterpinkvampire
Summary: Selena thought she lived a normal life, Teddy Lupin thought he wasnt a wizard, Victoire Weasley wants everything to go just right. THought, they are in for the ride harry was on, but not the same. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Selena is a normal grade 4 girl, she has long strait brown hair to the middle of her back, her black eyes are the perfect shape, and her skin has been the same shade since her birth in Thailand. She was adopted but she doesn't care. She has a dog, Frostie her white teacup pup. Of course that wasn't all she had. She was a wizard that goes to Hogwarts, well _will_ in September. She lives in London, the middle of August was hot as she danced around her room to love you like a love song by Selena Gomez.

She never thought that she would be a wizard. Both her parents are muggles. One an opera singer and the other a doctor. Then a snowy white owl flew in. she looked at it and it dropped a letter. She opened it and it said.

_To: Selena Wake _

_Kinglett Close E7_

_Second bedroom_

_Dear Miss. Selena_

_You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry here is your school supplies list and you may find the stuff you are looking for at Diagon ally. You will be picked up by the Hogwarts train at 11__o__clock sharp._

_From: Headmaster Weasley _

_Uniform _

_Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black) _

_One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear _

_One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags. _

_Books _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)__ by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic__ by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory__ by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration__ by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi__ by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions__ by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__ by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection__ by Quentin Trimble _

_Other Equipment _

_1 Wand _

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_1 set of glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope _

_1 set of brass scales _

_Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad. _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

**(Got the list from .com/wiki/Supply_list**

**Thank who ever made this)**

She looked over the list _so I'm a wizard… COOL!_ She said to herself as she ran down the hall.

"Mother! Father!" she screamed happily. They looked up from their tea. "I'm a wizard!" she screamed as she jumped up and down forgetting that they live in a flat.

"Sweetie stop jumping and what are you talking about?" her mother asked. Selena stopped jumping and thrusted the sheet at them. They looked at it and gasped. "Looks like your auntie-" Mrs. Wake started but Selena cut her off.

"AUNTIE IS ONE TOO?" she screamed happily.

"Yes, yes now Selena please calm down the Nabors will wonder what is going on. Now I'll call Auntie Georgia." She said and walked to the kitchen.

"Now Sel I need to tell you one more thing, don't tell anyone you are a wizard ok?" her dad asked she nodded and ran to her room.

In the Flat bellow the same thing was happening.

"Grandma I'm a wizard!" Teddy Lupin said happily as he ran around his bedroom.

"I know Teddy your parents were too. But don't go telling anyone ok?" she asked.

"Yup ok sure." He said and ran out of the room.

At shell Cottage some of the same thing was happening.

"Mom what should I pack!" yelled Victorie about going to Hogwarts for her first year.

"Anything Dear." Fleur yelled back.

The day it was time to go Selena ran threw the barrier. Then saw her Nabors from below her flat.

"Teddy?" she asked. Teddy turned around and saw the girl he didn't hang out with because she was _way_ to hyper and weird. But today he was happy to see her he wanted to run up and hug her.

"Oh my is that really you Selena or am I day dreaming?" he asked.

"It's me!" she giggled then another person ran threw the barrier knocking poor Selena off her feet to the ground. A tall strawberry blond looked down shocked.

"Oh my I'm _so sorry_." Said Victoire.

"It is fine I never knew more people were coming! It is so many people!" cried Selena.

"Ya, I'm Victoire." She said.

"I'm Selena and this is Teddy." Said Selena nodding over to Teddy. Selena jumped up onto her feet and hitting Bill Weasley by Accident.

"So sorry Sir." She said.

"It's ok." Bill said as Fleur walked threw with Louis and Dominique.

"Mom dad this is Selena and Teddy." She said. Then the trained whistled.

"Come on! We want to get good seats!" cried Selena as she grabbed Teddy by the front of the shirt and started dragging him.

"Have fun Tory." Said Bill as she ran to catch up with her new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter is owned by J., but i still love it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Selena was bouncing in her seat a bit, something this exciting has never happened to her. And she was off the wall trying to get to know how much time was left.

"Are we there yet?" she asked Teddy.

"No." he said.

"Victoire are we there yet?" she asked

"I don't know" said Victoire.

"Are we-" she started but got cut off

"SHUT UP!" they both yelled at her, _there yet._ Thought Selena. She stopped bouncing and walked out to get food.

When they got to the school they saw a guy Named Hagrid.

"Firs' years this way please!" he called. Everyone followed. I guess he saw Selena looking at him oddly.

"Well hello there young lady, what's your name?" he asked. Selena giggled.

"Selena Wake, I live in London." Selena said. She smiled up at him.

"Why are we going to the water?" asked Teddy.

"To go to the school!" said a guy with red hair.

"Fred!" cried Victoire as she hugged him.

"Hey Cousin." He said laughing.

"Four to a boat!" called Hagrid. Selena slipped into a boat. Teddy Victoire and the guy named Fred followed her.

When the boat started Selena spoke. "My names Selena." She said smiling.

"And I'm Teddy." Said Teddy.

When they got to the school they walked into the great hall. And stood in front of the tabled where all he teachers sat.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" a fairly young Professor said.

"Oh my, Auntie Hermione!" squealed Victoire into Selena's Ear.

"Ow Victoire!" said Selena, Victoire looked down and blushed.

"You all must know the requirements for this year but I will explain them for the sake of the first years. Nobody is aloud to go into the forbidden forest. Don't leave any toys lying around because they will be confiscated. And know for the sorting of the houses!

Then they pulled out a ratty old hat. Selena scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Babbit, Charlie!" the professor called out he walked up.

"Slytherin!" it called. It when threw a bunch of names.

"Lupin, Teddy!" it called.

"Gryffindor!" it called, he ran to the table and sat down.

"Wake, Selena!" it said. Selena ran up and climbed onto the stood because she was so small.

"Such a hard decision, parents never went to this school, hmmm… Gryffindor!" I called. Selena ran over to that table and sat beside Teddy.

"Weasley, FredII" he said. Fred walked up. "Gryffindor!" he called out. Fred smiled and ran down to where we are sitting.

"Weasley, Victoire!" the hat called out again. "Gryffindor!" it yelled. Then the feast began.


	3. Chapter 3

**J.K. Rowling owns harry potter**

Selena was putting her stuff away when Victoire looked over at the picture on her beside table.

"You know your parents don't look like you." She said. Selena looked over and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm adopted but I don't really care. I love my parents. We live in the flat above Teddy." She said. Victoire looked sad for a minute but then when back to her usual self.

"Well that's to sad. I hope you meet your birth parents one day." Said Victoire. Selena looked down and held in tears.

"They are dead. I met them the day before they died when I was four." She said.

"Well that's too bad." Said Victoire with out a hint of sympathy.

"Can't you see she is upset?" asked a girl with dark brown hair. She looked down at me with green eyes.

"I'm Alexis Diggory. I'm a 5 year." She said.

"My uncle said something about Cedric Diggory before." Said Victoire.

"Yeah that's my dead uncle. He died when the Goblet of fire was last here. Know stop bugging her about her family it is her business." Said Alexis.

"Thanks and my name is Selena. I'm from Thailand." She said as she closed her trunk.

She Victoire and Alexis walked down to the common room and met Fred. "Come on lets go see Auntie and I guess they can come." He said. They started walking out. Selena ran over to Teddy.

"Come on Teddy." She said.

"Selena can't you see or are you blind. They don't like us. Stay here." He said. Selena looked down at her stupidness and sat beside him. "Don't worry. We can meet the headmistress some other time." He said and went back to reading.

Alexis walked back in and looked at Selena who looked like she was about to cry. "Sel what's wrong?" she asked. Selena started crying.

"Nobody likes me I'm to weird. I want to go home." She cried and started to run up the stairs but then Professor McGonagall came in.

"What is going on in here?" she asked.

"Nothing Professor." Said Alexis but it was too late.

"Miss. Wake is there something wrong?" she asked. Selena shook her head but Professor McGonagall saw threw the saying no and knew there was something wrong. "Please come with me Selena." Said McGonagall. Selena followed her out of the Gryffindor common room down a different hallway. She had to run a bit to catch up.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Chocolate Frogs" said McGonagall. Then the wall opened and she ushered Selena onto the staircase.

"Will you please tell me where we are going? I'm not in trouble am I?" Worried Selena.

"No you are not in trouble, we are going to find out what your trouble is."


	4. Chapter 4

Selena wonder where she was taking her. When they stopped at the top a lady with brown curly hair was talking to Victoire and Fred.

"Well yes but still- oh Hello Professor- what's wrong?" she asked. Selena sniffled and looked down.

"We will see you later Auntie." They said and walked out. Not once looking at there so called friend.

"Hermione I walked in and she was crying." She said.

"OK bring her in here." Said the Professor. She walked into her office and we followed. Her office was large and circular. It had lots off books. "I'm professor Weasley, you must be Selena Wake." She said.

"Yes." Was all Selena could say.

"Selena what happened?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Nobody likes me." She said.

"That's not true," said Professor Weasley. "Your parents love you and you must have friends." She said.

"Yes my Adopted parents love me, my birth parents didn't they put me up for adoption and my birth mother told me to go away and never come back when I saw her when I was four. Teddy only likes me because I'm the only person here he knows. Alexis is too old to like me." Said Selena as she started to cry again.

"They are your friends Selena, What about Fred and Victoire I saw you with them today." Said Professor McGonagall.

"They don't like me." Said Selena. "I miss mother and father and Auntie. And Frostie." She said.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is Frostie?" asked Professor Weasley.

"My Teacup Puppy." She said and whipped her eyes.

"Well Selena, you can't go home till Christmas but Teddy and Alexis will be there for you." Said McGonagall. Selena nodded.

"If you ever need to talk you can come to one of us." Said Weasley. McGonagall guided her to the door and out of it.

"Selena what happened?" asked Alexis as she walked threw the hole. Teddy even looked concerned.

"Nothing." Said Selena as she walked upstairs to bed.

The next day was Saturday. No class. Selena walked to the common room at 9-o-clock in the morning. Nobody else would be awake. And if they were they would just ignore her.

She went down to the great hall hoping there would be food, but of course no food. She sighed and walked around the castle. Then she saw a picture. It was a fruit basket. She thought for a second and then pulled her finger across it. Then the pear started to laugh and a door appeared. Selena gasped and walked in.

"Hello." Said an elf.

"Hello, what are all of you doing in here?" Selena asked these creatures.

"We are house-elf's Miss.-"

"Selena Wake." She said.

"Well Miss. Selena, we are happy to have you. Would you like something to eat?" he asked.

"No thank-you. What is your name?" she asked him. _He seems nice _Selena thought as she looked down at him.

"Dobby Miss. Selena." He said.

"Well Mr. Dobby I will see you again but I must be going." She said.

"Bye Miss. Selena have a nice day." He said as Selena walked out. She happily walked down to the Great Hall hoping someone would be in there, and Professor McGonagall was with Professor Longbottom. She turned and started walking away.

"Do you need anything Selena?" asked Professor McGonagall. Selena turned around.

"No I just came to see if there was any food but there wasn't. I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Selena said.

"No dear." Said Professor McGonagall as she went back into her conversation. Selena walked back up to the common room to see Teddy and Alexis pacing.

"Selena! We thought you ran away!" she cried and ran up. She picked Selena up in a hug.

"Can't- Breath." Selena gasped. Alexis put her down with an apologetic smile. Then notice the fist year was still in her pajamas.

"Go get into real clothes then we can go get food." Said Teddy. Selena nodded and ran up the stairs. Coming back down in a Pink dress with her cape over it.

"Come on." Said Alexis to the two fist years as they ran out after her. When they got there the food was out and a few students were eating.

"Pudding!" cried Selena as she ran to the table. Alexis laughed while Teddy rolled his eyes.

"SO where do you guys live?" asked Alexis.

"Kingletts Close E7." Said Selena.

"The Flat below her." Said Teddy.

"Hmmm… I live in that building. E8." Said Alexis.

"Cool!" cried Selena.

"Wait are you the one the people are always saying, 'Calm down Selena Grace Wake what will the Nabors think!'?" asked Alexis.

"Ya my parents think I'm too hyper for my own good." Said Selena. The Victoire and Fred walked up and sat down.

"Teddy want to come to the library later with us?" asked Fred.

"No thanks I think I will hang out with my two Nabors." Said Teddy.

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Victoire. She looked at Teddy like he was speaking a different language.

"Because I like them." Said Teddy as he took a spoon full of pudding. "And they are nice." He said. Then he looked at them.

"Want to go see Hagrid?" asked Selena to Alexis and Teddy. They nodded and they got up and walked away from Victoire and Fred.

"Who is Hagrid?" asked Teddy.

"The Games keeper here, he also used to teach care for Magical creatures, before Professor Lovegood came." explained Alexis. The other two nodded. As they walked down they saw Alistair Malfoy.

"Well look who it is, the Halloween creature and the Baby Black." He said. I rolled my eyes at his racism.

"Well look who it is the bully." I said.

"Well Baby I wanted to tell you one thing, mudblood children don't get far here." He said. I was confused but Alexis growled and pulled me towards Hagrids cottage. When we got there Teddy knocked on the door.

"Why Hello, Selena, Alex who is this?" he looked at Teddy.

"This is our friends Teddy." Said Selena and she smiled.

"Well then come in I got a lot I must teach you about Hogwarts." He said as they walked into his Cottage then they heard a gun shot.


End file.
